Drabbled
by bloodmist
Summary: assorted bleach based drabbles, various pairings, scenarios etc
1. Blushes

**Title /** Blushes

**Rating /** PG

**Warnings / **None

* * *

She'd grinned and reached across the table to refill her own glass from the bottle perched at its edge; her hair falling in a mass of auburn curls across its covering. For an instant his head had been filled with her scent and he'd recoiled away from her slightly. His hand strayed upwards, searching for a zip that wasn't there to cover his blushes this time, she'd seen the movement and had started to laugh.

It was a disconcerting thing about Matsumoto Rangiku; her readiness to laugh and the way she always had him on edge was a strange mixture of unsettling and endearing. Nova leant forward and tried to apologise for his reaction but all it served was to send her into louder gales of laughter, at times he couldn't help but wonder just how her captain put up with it. Heads were turning he realised, looking to see what the source of the commotion was and he felt the flush creeping back into his cheeks.

"Rangiku-san please, we're in a public place!"

The small catlike smile that flashed across her features gave him a warning but he didn't have time to prepare himself for what might come next.

"Why Nova-kun, in that case maybe we should return to my apartment for some coffee?"

This time the blushes didn't disappear for almost a full hour, her laughter having finally quietened some 20 minutes previously. Still, perhaps the evening had been worthwhile he mused as he reclined on Rangiku's sofa; its owners head was resting softly on his shoulder , their hands twined together as the fingers on his other ran slowly through the copper curls cascading across his chest.


	2. Arrow

-1**Title /** Arrow

**Rating /** PG

**Warnings / **Manga Spoilers

* * *

Ishida Uryuu woke up in a bed; it wasn't a comfortable bed but his body accepted it gladly. What had he been doing that had left him so tired? He sat himself upright and pain lanced through his chest as he became more aware of his surroundings; a plain room with one window and some medical equipment. Wait medical equipment? This bed was a hospital bed, he knew it looked familiar but he wasn't quite sure why. Something to do with his father he thought, yes that was it; his father was the director of the Karakura hospital.

As his thoughts turned to his father his memories came flooding back, he'd been tired, so tired he couldn't dodge anymore, the intensity of the arrows had kept increasing until he could no longer run, his father had stood in front of him in that grey suit of his with ice cold eyes. It was strange how little emotion he could show whilst shooting his own son, Uryuu reflected; but then again years working in a hospital had probably numbed him to a lot of things. The bow had loomed up from near point blank range, an eerily beautiful bluish silver hue as its string was drawn back flush with his fathers ear, from the moment of release it had seemed to happen in slow motion, he could see the arrow coming but do nothing as it drilled into his chest, he was lucky too have survived that.

He tugged open the hospital gown he wore to look down at the damage and there it was staring back at him, a fraction to the side of his heart a precise hole now surrounded by a 5 pointed star. Had this been necessary then? He could feel spiritons in the air and tried to reach out to them, his mouth fell open as they began to materialize around his hand, he pulled harder collecting more and materializing the form of a bow; he drew it smoothly back willing it with all of his heart; an arrow was there as he turned to the window and let it fly out across the night sky.

He turned to lie back down, a satisfied smile playing across his lips, it had worked after all.

"So you really didn't trust me" the voice from the doorway said.

Uryuu sat back up with a start and immediately winced as the pain shot through his chest again, a figure dressed in a pale grey suit was staring at him; their cold eyes had seen everything and now busied themselves with assessing his condition.

"We'll start tomorrow" Ryuuken said, before turning away.


End file.
